


Subliminal Marketing

by Sangerin



Category: Down with Love (2003)
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I can't help but wonder why your book never mentions the <i>other</i> reason that we don't need men any more.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subliminal Marketing

'Barbara?' said Vikki, as they were celebrating _Down With Love_ 's success with cocktails at the Russian Tea Room.

'Yes, Vikki?'

'I can't help but wonder why your book never mentions the _other_ reason that we don't need men any more.'

'Why, Vikki,' said Barbara, with a look of shock on her face, 'I couldn't possibly have mentioned that! Why, men have a hard enough time believing that we can live without sex. If I'd put into print the fact that women can have sex with each other, well, can you imagine?'

Vikki took a small tablet of chocolate from a plate in front of her and began nibbling on it. 'You may have a point.'

They drank their cocktails in silence for a moment.

'Vikki?' asked Barbara.

'Yes, Barbara?' replied Vikki.

'Is there are particular reason you're eating so much chocolate at the moment? Are you thinking about Peter?'

Vikki paused. 'No, actually. I'm thinking about you.' She leaned forward and lowered her voice. 'Last night. In your apartment.'

Barbara reached for a piece of chocolate, then tossed it back. 'Vikki, remember. The chocolate is to replace men. We don't need to replace women with anything.'

Vikki nodded. 'You're right.'

Barbara stood up, throwing a shawl over her shoulder with a flourish. 'Vikki, let's go.'

'Yes, let's,' said Vikki, leaving her half-eaten piece of chocolate behind.

At the next table, three stewardesses who had been listening avidly to Barbara and Vikki's conversation. 

'What a fascinating idea,' said one, with a marked British accent. She motioned to the waiter. 'Cheque, please!'


End file.
